All I See is You
by wisecollectionbread
Summary: "I can get any girl I want." "Then get Hermione Granger." A stupid bet. Nothing more than a stupid bet. So why does he feel so goddamned happy around her?
1. Chapter 1

_ALL I SEE IS YOU:_

_Chapter I _

"Mione, dear, breakfast's ready!" Hermione's mother called from downstairs.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm down her nerves. Her last year at Hogwarts was going to be fine – there was no reason for her to worry. Every year before she boarded the Hogwarts Express she felt like a train wreck. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was sitting neatly in a low ponytail – as neat as her hair could get. All of her clothes were ironed – she would miss simple Muggle things such as ironing when she went to Hogwarts. Hermione's face gave away no sign of her inward panic.

"I'm the Head girl; no one would prank me this year." She whispered to herself.

"Hermione!" Her mother shouted.

"Coming, mum," Hermione yelled back.

Hermione glanced at the mirror one last time. "Things would be just fine." She nodded at herself. She took her trunk downstairs. She had another trunk waiting near the door that was just filled with books. Sometimes, the Hogwarts library didn't supply her with all the books she would need – or want – for the year. Most of these were story books by Muggle authors while some were books she had purchased at Diagon Alley.

She was chastised by her parents as soon as she sat for her breakfast. "You know you can't be late darling." Her father smiled at her, not unkindly. "You're the Head girl now; that means punctuality!"

"It also means you need to have a lot of responsibility." Her mother continued on.

Hermione tuned them out as she had heard some other version of this lecture so many times over the course of her life that she had this memorized. She focused on the oatmeal her mother placed in front of her. She hated the taste of the white mush but what could she do? Once Hermione tried to poach an egg for breakfast; that was a mistake. Her parents didn't let her hear the end of that one for a month.

"… So you know what that entails." Her father finished.

Hermione shoved a spoonful of mush to avoid talking. She nodded. Her parents were satisfied with that. They started to talk about how proud they were of Hermione's accomplishments and how miserable it made them that they couldn't tell anyone how bright their daughter was. A part of Hermione just wanted to get on the train so she wouldn't have to hear the same thing over and over again. _They love you,_ Hermione reminded herself. Even though most of the time it felt like they were just proud of themselves for giving birth to a wonderful daughter.

Hermione quietly finished her breakfast as the two dentists talked about their daughter like she wasn't there. "Let's go," Hermione interrupted them.

Hermione and her father stuffed her two trunks in the car. While Hermione loved her Muggle heritage and couldn't be more proud of it, she couldn't wait to do simple tasks with her wand – like carrying the two trunks or maybe shrinking it. She had it neatly tucked on the waistband of her jeans. There were also cons of magic – she couldn't use her smart-phone in Hogwarts. She also loved being able to use her smart-phone. Even after how magical Hogwarts – it couldn't for some reason figure out technology.

Televisions, laptops and smart-phones all went haywire when they interacted with magic. So before Hermione boarded the train she would have to turn off her phone. But she couldn't regret it that much. The only people who contacted her on her phone were her parents. Hermione would love it if the only contact she had with them were through owls.

Soon they reached King's Cross station. The first time they had to go to platform 9¾ she was extremely paranoid. It had crossed through her mind that it was some cruel joke played by her classmates. Even though Professor McGonagall had told her that she had been enrolled to Hogwarts. Sometimes it felt like some sort of dream – or a hallucination she had conjured up to get out of her mundane life.

Even as she thought this she managed to enter the platform, her parents were right behind her. She could see several first years' twitching nervously. A small smile graced her lips. She used to be one of those kids; now she was the Head Girl. Before she left the house she pinned her badge to her shirt. Of course everyone knew she was going to be the Head Girl but Hermione really wanted to know who would be the Head Boy.

Usually the Head Girl and Boy shared a dormitory because of all their responsibilities. Their dormitory was far away from all the Houses. Hermione was extremely glad for that as she shouldn't have to deal with her obnoxious classmates. Her mother finally broke her out of her reverie. "Should we help you get settled?"

"No need Mum," Hermione leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek. She wouldn't want anyone to have more ammunition to tease her further.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Granger asked with furrowed brows. They did this every year. Her mother or father would ask her if she needed help to board the train and she would refuse. Hermione loved them for the routine but it did get tiring.

"Yes, Dad." She gave her father a hug. "I'll send an owl after I reach Hogwarts."

She picked up her trunks and got on the train. Hermione needed to find an empty cabin – not that she would spend much time there. She would need to go on a meeting with the Prefects' and the Head Boy. Soon she stumbled on to the cabin where Neville and Luna were sitting.

Those were her only two friends in this entire school. Both of them were social rejects much like her yet they were extremely nice people. "Hello Luna, hello Neville," Hermione greeted after she had put the trunks away.

"Hello Herms," Luna murmured dreamily.

It took Neville a moment to tear his eyes away from the blonde to greet her. By then Hermione had settled down. "Hello Hermione. You're the Head Girl this year?"

It wasn't a question, just a general statement. Hermione still nodded with a smile. "I wonder who the Head Boy would be." Neville murmured.

"I heard it was Draco Malfoy," Luna piped up.

"No way!" Hermione exclaimed. "It has got to be Terry Boot. Or maybe Harry Potter." Life would be so difficult for her if Draco Malfoy was the Head Boy. Draco Malfoy was her worst bully – how would she work with him for an entire year?

"Whoever it is, you'd get to see him during the meeting." Neville laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I guess so." Hermione sighed. "No need to worry about it right now."

The train started. Hermione opened up a book and was soon engrossed by it. She could barely hear the chattering of Luna and Neville.

After a while Hermione was broken out of her trance by Luna tapping gently on her shoulder. "Hey Herms, you need to go meet with the Prefects and the Head Boy."

"Oh, yes," Hermione closed her book. She would really like to finish her book. Of course she had read Pride and Prejudice before but every time she read it she was carried on to another world. It was also the book she had taken to Hogwarts in her first year. "I'll see you guys later."

She got out of the cabin. The trolley-lady was making her rounds. All the first years had gathered around her. It took Hermione a while to get around the woman and soon she was on her way to meet with the people she would work with for the entire year.

Hermione soon entered the Prefects' carriage. She was the first one to arrive there. As always. The slight differences between the Prefects' carriage and the usual carriage were not noticeable to most people. The cushions were plusher and the carriage smelled like paint. Hermione got comfortable. Maybe she should have brought her book here.

Not that it mattered. In a couple of minutes the carriage door swung open and a barrage of people came in. Some of the faces Hermione recognized but a lot of the faces looked new to her. The Prefects from Slytherin looked completely new. At least she was familiar with the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Prefects. She sat up a bit straighter. The meeting wouldn't be able to start without the Head Boy but at least she could make a good first impression

Speaking of the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy entered the carriage. Of course both of them were Prefects last year and they had to work together. Yet it was a shock to Hermione. To her, Malfoy didn't deserve the role of Head Boy. He did have grades that rivaled hers and he was an extremely responsible wizard… Maybe Hermione was overreacting.

She nodded at Malfoy. "So they made you the Head Boy, huh?"

Malfoy shot a cocky grin at her. "No need to look so awed Granger."

Maybe Lucius Malfoy pulled some strings to get him to be the Head Boy. Just like he bribed everyone so that Malfoy could be on the Quidditch team – it was a big piece of gossip in Gryffindor. It seemed likely. "Let's just get on with the meeting." Hermione sighed.

Hermione couldn't fathom exactly how much of nuisance Malfoy would be before. All he did was pipe up with unhelpful comments throughout the meeting. While most of the Prefects tried not to laugh whenever he joked about something, they ended up chuckling. They kept losing focus every time Malfoy opened his mouth and Hermione had to repeat her orders.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose as the Prefects left the carriage. "Look, Malfoy," she started. "Can you at least pretend to be helpful while we're working together?"

Mafoy gave a mock gasp. "I was not being helpful? I guess not." Malfoy sighed. "Maybe instead of talking about how the Prefects' got so hammered last year I should talk about you."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Malfoy held up a finger. "Remember that year when your teeth got so large that you looked like a beaver." Malfoy squinted. "You still look like a beaver. I should talk about that huh?"

Hermione glared at Malfoy. He was the one who forced her to have big teeth. "Whatever you say Malfoy. You're supposed to start patrolling from the back. I'll start from the front." Hermione didn't wait for a respond from Malfoy.

He had already spent the last six years making a laughing stock out of her. If he wanted to continue to do it now there was nothing Hermione could do that would stop him. All she could do was hope that Draco Malfoy didn't make the Prefects lose their respect towards her.

She really hoped this year ended without a big mess.

_A/N: this turned out to be the starting of a cheesy highschool au with Draco and Hermione. I'm hoping I can do these characters justice._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II_

Draco Malfoy stared at the Head Boy batch clasped in his hands. No one in his family had expected him to be Head Boy. Only his father had given him a pleasant albeit nasty smile when he heard about Draco being a Head Boy. It was absolutely ridiculous that he was supposed to stop students from breaking rules. In his last six years he had broken all the rules he could get away with. Not that it mattered; his father always helped him squeeze out of troubles.

_Lucius Malfoy probably nudged Professor Dumbledore's decision regarding the Head Boy –_ a nasty voice in Draco's head claimed. Pansy had outright said it when they celebrated Draco getting the position of Head Boy. "You know, being Hogwarts' Head Boy would look great in your resume right?"

Draco had avoided her for the rest of the party. It was horrible when someone confirmed your worst fears._ You would never be anything without your father_, the voice started again.

There was no time for him to drown in his own self-doubts. He was supposed to board the Hogwarts Express right now. His mother, Narcissa, was standing beside him with a small smile. "Make me proud, dear son." She whispered to him when he leaned to hug her.

"I thought you were already proud of me, Mother." Draco grinned at the woman.

Lucius Malfoy didn't come to see his son off. Narcissa had made a big deal out of it but frankly Draco was glad his father didn't come to drop him off. He was much more comfortable with his mother, who just slapped him on the arm.

"Don't joke." Narcissa chided yet her smile had deepened. She put her hand on Draco's arm – the same place where she slapped it just moments ago. "Despite what everyone says your accomplishments are your own."

Draco snorted. "No one would have the courage to say like that to me," Maybe except the snakes he calls his friends and the pricks in Gryffindor. "I learnt how to defend myself Mother."

Narcissa smiled at her almost-adult son. She could still remember the way he sniveled when he was eleven years old; all because a few of those kids were rude to him. She had taught him to stand up for himself and never had he come home with tears in his eyes. "Yes, well, you know what happens when someone crosses you."

Daddy comes to save me, Draco thought to himself bitterly. Instead of letting the bitterness seep into his voice, he smirked. "No one would dare to cross the Malfoys anyway."

Narcissa stood with her head held high. The Malfoys were a proud family. It did not matter that Lucius could be… short tempered sometimes. She kissed her son on the cheeks. "Write to me after you reach." Draco pretended to be embarrassed at his mother's actions but he savored every moment of it. Soon he would be on the Hogwarts Express and he would have to change his entire persona.

He needed to be untouchable. Otherwise the sots would treat him like they treat Granger. Like utter trash. His grin turned cocky as he boarded the train. A swift ruffle of his hair and he looked exactly like he was supposed to.

The king of Slytherin.

He thumbed the Head Boy batch shoved in his pocket. Of course he knew who the Head Girl would be Hermione Granger. There was no other obvious choice. A part of Draco admired how wilful Hermione could be. He had managed to change his entire self to survive Hogwarts but Hermione had remained the same bore she always was. Despite admiring her, Draco needed to maintain his cruel streak.

He glanced around looking for his fellow Slytherins. He needn't to worry about his luggage; the servants at the Manor had already taken them to his dormitory. "Hey Malfoy," a hand clapped him on the back. Draco turned to come face to face with a dark haired stringy boy.

"Nott," Draco nodded as a way of greeting.

Theo was one of the few people Draco had managed to befriend in his first year at Hogwarts. Nott knew him as a sickly boy who would only cry for his Father. Draco could honestly say that Theodore Nott was one of the few real friends Draco had. Hence Draco's smile widened. "How was India?"

Theo shook his head. "It was crowded and beautiful. Was thinking of heading to Spain this Christmas." Theo's wand was pointed at a trunk he was levitating at the moment. Only Draco sent his luggage to Hogwarts ahead of time – as it seemed. Of course magic wasn't allowed until they reached the school but exceptions could always be made for people like them.

"Your father wouldn't allow it, would he?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Does it matter? He requires the privacy… for his extracurricular activities." Theo paused in front of a carriage. Draco wished Lucius Malfoy left him alone, like Theo's father does. Draco slides open the carriage door open. Seemed like they were late. All of Draco's friends were sitting there comfortably.

"Draco, Theo!" Pansy greeted them. She had on the strangest green beret. Pansy had been trying on Muggle fashion for the longest time. It looked atrocious on her; probably because she didn't know how to use them. The last time Draco met her – she was wearing a piece of leather belt around her hair.

"You should talk to some Muggleborn about your fashion," that was the only thing Draco pointed out. There was no available seat in the carriage. He glared at Vincent Crabbe. "You were just leaving to another carriage, weren't you?" His voice was laced with venom.

Crabbe almost tripped while getting out of the carriage. Goyle followed him. Draco snorted. It was comical how scared both of them were of Draco. Daphne giggled, "How are they even in Slytherin it's ridiculous."

Draco would have to agree. These spineless pricks did not belong in the Slytherin house. "It's not like _we_ can kick them out." Pansy uttered.

Draco smirked, "They terrify the Hufflepuffs. And Longbottom." He added as an afterthought. Although it did not matter; all the first or second years were scared of the Slytherins.

Pansy had curled up against him. Usually Draco would revel in the attention girls would give him. Yet right now he pushed Pansy away not too gently. It was ridiculous that one small comment from Pansy had affected him in such a tremendous way. She pouted at him but Draco pretended not to see it. "Is something the matter Drakey?"

"It's just your beret." Draco drawled. The rest of them laughed.

Pansy glared at him but moved away. She knew how to take a hint after all.

All of them fell into a comfortable chatter. Draco just opted to listen except to make some snarky comments. He had taken out his Head Boy batch and attached it to his shirt. "We could break all the rules we want without getting into any trouble." Blaise declared when he saw the Head Boy batch. Draco didn't deign the sentence with a response – of course he would allow his friends to break all the rules. He left the carriage and headed for the Prefects' carriage.

Granger had stormed out of the carriage. Personally Draco enjoyed teasing the buck-toothed Gryffindor. Yet he would have to admit that she had a point – they couldn't argue while they worked together. They did that a lot while they were prefects and it certainly didn't help. Of course arguing and teasing Granger was extremely fun. It was priceless to see her sputter and get red when he mentioned the buck tooth. Maybe next time he could mention the frizzy hair.

He started patrolling from the back as Granger commanded. He sent two Prefects ahead of him. He was utterly bored. Usually he would be the ones who would be causing raucous on the train but it seemed like those days were long gone.

A sigh left his lips. Most of these were little kids who ran away in fear when they saw the Prefects and Draco. Some were fifth or sixth years snogging in every corner they could find. Draco found some sadistic pleasure as he cut points from them. Ten points for just snogging while twenty points for heavy petting. This was the part of having power that he enjoyed. He loved seeing the faces of students fall just because he took away some points.

Draco's smirk widened when he saw the Gryffindor prat – Harry Potter. He was surrounded by his swarm of weasels. One of the Weasels snarled when he saw Draco. That was Ron Weasley. The jumper he had on was a few inches short. "Did this pathetic excuse of a jumper belong to your sister by any chance?"

The Prefects turned back to look at him. Draco motioned them to continue going ahead. These were Gryffindors – nothing Draco couldn't handle. Besides they were only chatting. No harm done in talking to a classmate, right?

"You're the Head Boy?" Weasley exclaimed. "How could they make a Slytherin be the Head Boy?"

Draco tapped his chin with his index finger, in mock thought. "Maybe because the Slytherin was a good student who upheld the rules of the school for six years?"

"You did nothing of the sort!" The Weasley was turning into a similar shade as his hair. It was hilarious. Draco didn't even say anything. If it was so easy to get the Weasley riled up maybe he shouldn't try so hard.

Potter held up a hand as if to restrain the red-headed boy. The weaslette who was holding Potter's hand glared at him. Wasn't she a year younger than them? Potter really wanted to be a part of the Weasley family otherwise why would he be dating this freckled nightmare? "Your father probably paid the school so you can be a Head Boy."

_The weaslette probably thought it was an excellent insult_, Draco mused. "At least my father can pay for things, otherwise I would have to wear hand-me-downs like you two."

Ron Weasley lunged at Draco. He moved away swiftly and Weasley hit the ground. "Assaulting a fellow student?" Draco simpered, "that's twenty five points from Gryffindor."

The Weasley sputtered. "You wouldn't…"

"You really are as dumb as you look," Draco said simply.

He pushed through them to walk forward. Being the Head Boy had its advantages.

_A/N: Hope you guys like it! I've been really busy due to Eid which is why I couldn't post it earlier. Eid Mubarak guys._


End file.
